O noapte de vis
by beremy.lover
Summary: Este vorba despre Bonnie si Jeremy si o intalnire cu surprize. P.S. Scuze pentru eventualele greseli.
1. Chapter 1-Invitatia

Capitolul 1-Invitatia

Bonnie si Caroline erau la The Grill si discutau despre relatii,despre baieti.

C: Deci...am auzit ca tu si Jeremy sunteti din nou s-a intamplat?

B: Pai...eram in pestera in ziua absolvirii incercand sa fac vraja care ridica zidul catre Lumea voia sa-mi spuna ce simte pentru mine si eu l-am sarutat.

C: UUUUU!Dragut!Hmm...Ca tot vorbeam de lup(si ii face semn sa se uite in spate)

Era Jeremy care se apropia incet-incet de masa unde stateau Bonnie si Caroline.

J: Hey,Bonnie!

B: Hey,Jer!Ce faci aici ?

J: De fapt,voiam sa vorbesc cu tine si stiam ca te gasesc aici.

B: Ce s-a intamplat?E grav?

J: Nu!Nu e grav, ti s-a parut intalnirea de aseara?

B: A fost super...ca toate intalnirile!

J: Ai vrea sa iesim in seara asta?

(Caroline gesticuleaza ca sa-i dea de inteles lui Bonnie sa accepte)

B: Sigur!

J: In regula!Vin sa te iau de-acasa la 7.30 pm!

B: Cool!

Jeremy pleaca iar Bonnie se intoarce spre Caroline care zambea satisfacuta.

B: Pot sa stiu si eu ce-ai patit?

C: La cate intalniri ai fost cu Jeremy?

B: La multe...Dar de ce intrebi?

C: Si cum se termina fiecare intalnire?

B: Pai...in fata usii casei unde locuiesc eu imi spune ,,Noapte Buna" si apoi ma saruta!

C: Doar atat?

B: Doar atat!

C: La fiecare sarut nu simteai ca voiai mai mult?

B: Ba da...dar...nu stiu daca Jeremy simte acelasi lucru.

C: Pe bune?Nu te-ai ,,culcat" niciodata cu Jeremy?

B: Ce vrei sa spui prin ,,culcat"?

C:Adica tu nu ai facut niciodata dragoste cu Jeremy?

B: Hey!Eu nu sunt tu!

C:Bonnie!Daca nu stiai,orice intalnire incepe la 4 la 5 sau la 6,dar el te scoate in oras la 7.30 seara!Si zici ca el nu vrea acelasi lucru ca si tine.

B: Cum ar fi...

C: Sexul,Bonnie!Jeremy este nebun dupa tine!

B:Stiu,dar...

C:Uite(si ii da o punga mica roz).

B: CE e in punga?

C: Ca sa nu ramai gravida.

B:Ok!Dar de unde stii ca in seara asta e timpul?

C:Intuitia,Bonnie...intuitia.


	2. Chapter 2-Intalnirea

O noapte de vis  
Capitolul 2-Intalnirea

Caroline s-a gandit sa vina la Bonnie pentru a-i da niste sfaturi utile pentru intalnirea ce urma.  
Bonnie se gandea la toate momentele ei cu Jeremy iar soneria a speriat-o.  
B: Hey,Caroline!Ce faci aici,acum?  
C:Pai mai este o ora pana la intalnire si ma gandeam sa-ti fac o vizita sa vad cum mai merge.  
B:Pai,stau de 3 ore si ma gandesc la Jeremy si nici macar nu stiu cu ce sa ma imbrac.  
Caroline intra in casa.  
C:Deci...in partea de sus as vrea sa porti un maieu cu decolteu,daca intelegi la ce ma refer.  
B:Vrei sa port decolteu...la o intalnire?!Caroline nu...  
C:Niciun ,,nu", ai zis azi la The Grill ca ai vrea mai mult dupa intalnrie deci trebuie sa-i arati asta.  
B:Ok si ce pantaloni sa port?  
C:Pantaloni scurti de blugi si incaltata cu niste tenisi draguti!  
B:Cineva a sunat la usa!  
Bonnie deschide usa si il vede imbracat intr-un tricou negru cu blugi albastri.  
J:Buna!  
B:Hey!(si brusc Bonnie se pierde in ochii lui Jeremy)  
J:Deci...mergem?  
B:Da,da sa mergem.  
J:Uite...dupa ce mancam este o petrecere la casa de langa sa vii si la petrecere?  
B:DA...as fi incantata sa merg cu tine...la...petrecere.  
J:Esti sigura?Caci nu prea pari.  
B:Sunt sigura.  
Ajunsi la The Grill sunt intampinati de Matt care-i conduce la masa.  
B:Hmm observ ca te-ai ocupat de toate:mancarea,petrecerea...  
J:Multumesc!  
(Dupa ce au terminat de mancat,au pornit spre masina)  
J:Cum ti s-a parut mancarea?  
B:Foarte buna.  
J:Nu vreau sa ma laud,dar eu am gatit pentru seara asta!  
B:Hmm...nu stiam ca gatesti.  
J:(zambeste)Ok...am s-o iau ca pe un compliment.  
B:Pai...chiar este un compliment.  
J:Rosesc.  
B:(rade)Hey!De ce ne pierdem timpul?Sa mergem sa petrecem!  
J:Ai dreptate!  
Asa ca au intrat in masina si ,,au tulit-o" la petrecere!


	3. Chapter 3-Petrecerea

O noapte de vis  
Capitolul 3-Petrecerea

Ajunsi la cabana de langa lac Gilbert,Bonnie si Jeremy sunt socati.  
B:Oh... credeam ca o sa vina atata lume!  
J:Daaaa,nici eu!  
Cei doi ies din masina si sunt intampinati de Caroline.  
C:Heeey!Sper sa nu va suparati daca am mai invitat si eu cativa prieteni de-ai invitatilor,nu?  
J si ,nu-i nimic.  
J:Pai sa mergem sa ne luam ceva de Bonnie?  
B:Ok!  
(un baiat):Hey,frate!Beton petrecere.  
J:Da da,mersi.  
B:Deja stim cine e sufletul petrecerii.  
C:Exact, cu Jeremy sunteti sufletul petrecerii.  
B:Doar daca ne imbatam vom fi sufletul petrecerii,Caroline.  
J'Hmm ca tot vorbm de bautura ce ai vrea sa bei,Bonnie?  
B:Ceva fara alcool.  
J:O sampanie,Domnisoara Bennett?  
B:Sigur,Domnisorule Gilbert?  
J"Domnisor"?  
B:Ce?Nu-ti place?  
J:Ba ...imi place dar...  
B:"Dar" ce?Stii ce?Poreclele si diminutivele sunt dragute si amuzante.  
zici.  
B:Jer.  
J:Cee?Am vorbit serios!  
Bonnie da ochii peste cap intr-un mod dramatic apoi zambeste in timp ce Jeremy toarna sampanie.  
B:Ce faci?  
J:Iti torn tie prima.  
B:Oh,esti asa un gentleman.  
J:(zambeste)Mersi!  
Petrecerea zgomotoasa a tinut vreo 3 ore iar la 23:30 toata lumea si Jeremy au ramas singuri si spre minunea lor nu au avut multe lucruri de aruncat la gunoi sau de curatat asa ca cei doi au inceput sa discute.  
Bonnie era singura uitandu-se la luna ,ca un "gentleman" ce este i-a dat lui Bonnie bluza lui de trening.  
B:Wow!Mer...si.  
J:N-ai pentru sigura ca mai vrei sa stai aici?  
,e lnistit si frumos si...  
J:Romantic?!  
B:Da...da,romantic  
J:Stii?N-am mai auzit nimic despre acel Jamie.  
B:Da.L-am placut dar acea relatie nu a fost atat de...de...pasionala.  
J:Si crezi ca relatia dintre noi doi e...pasionala?  
B:Poate...  
Jeremy ii magaie obrazul si o acel sarut Bonnie se intoarce spre luna plina si se uita la ea de parca ar fi vazut o bijuterie foarte frumoasa.  
B:Ar fi mai bine sa sa se faca frig.  
intram in casa.


	4. Chapter 4-Discutia

O noapte de vis  
Capitolul 4-Discutia

B:E cam tarziu,nu crezi?zice Bonnie pentru a-i da de inteles lui Jeremy sa o duca acasa.  
J:Stiu,e tarziu,dar as mai vrea sa ramanem sa mai vorbim.  
B:Si?Despre ce-ai mai vrea sa vorbim?  
J:Despre ce vrei prieteni,despre magazine,despre pantofi...  
B:Scuze...?Dar tocmai te-am auzit ca vrei sa vorbim despre pantofi?!  
J:Despre ce vrei tu,Bonnie.  
B:Pai este vorba despre tata...de cand a devenit primarul orasului se poarta cu mine zici ca sunt o pasare ce trebuie sa stea intr-o cusca mica mica foarte !Vrea doar sa ma protejeze dar e prea protectiv!Nu sunt o pasare,Jeremy!  
J:Adevarat!Nu esti o pasare, o fata incredibil de frumoasa.  
B:(zambeste)Mer...mersi!  
Cateva secunde Bonnie si Jeremy s-au privit in un moment dat s-a facut o line de cand...Jeremy s-a gandit sa o intrebe ceva pe Bonnie.  
J:Deci...in legatura cu ca relatia dintre noi doi este pasionala?Adica ai zis ca relatia dintre tine si Jamie nu a fost pasionala...  
B:Si nici reala!L-a intrerupt Bonnie.  
J:De ce?De ce zici asta?  
B:Adevarul este ca m-am cuplat cu Jamie pentru ca ma simteam singura.  
J:Dar ai zis ca...  
B:... zis ca mi-a placut de el dar doar ca prieten si nu stiu de ce dar ma simtisem atrasa de el si l-am sarutat si apoi cand te-am vazut eram complet dezamagita de ce , ruptura a fost din cauza sa gasesc o alta cale prin care sa te readuc la viata.E numai vina mea ca Elena a devenit vampir.E vina mea ca tu ai intelegi,Jeremy?(incepand sa-i curga lacrimile)Toate acele lucruri s-au intamplat numai din cauza mea Jeremy!  
Bonnie incepe sa planga in hohote iar Jeremy a imbratisat-o.  
J:Nu esti vinovata pentru a fost sa -te!  
B:Bine!  
Dupa ce s-au linistit lucrurile Jeremy a intrebat-o din nou pe Bonnie...  
ca te enervez cu intrebarea asta dar...Crezi ca relatia dintre noi doi este pasionala?  
B:Poate ca da,poate ca nu si ai dreptate ma enervezi cu intrebarea ce imi tot pui intrebarea asta?  
J:Oh!Nu stiu,Bonnie!Poate pentru ca sunt indragostit de tine si as vrea sa te arunc in pat si sa nu te mai las sa pleci!  
B:Cum?  
J:Nu stiu,Bonnie...dar am dorinta asta arzatoare...!  
B:Ce dorinta?  
J:Am o dorinta arzatoare sa fac dragoste cu tine.  
Bonnie pare un pic (mai mult) ochii si isi apropie buzele ei de ale lui Jeremy.  
B:Fa-o!  
Dupa ce a zis ce a zis si-a indepartat buzele ei de ale lui Jeremy,s-a uitat in ochii lui si i-a zis:  
B:Fa-o,Jeremy!Ce mai astepti?Fa-o!


	5. Chapter 5-Noaptea FIREBINTE

O noapte de vis  
Capitolul 5-Noaptea FIERBINTE

Jeremy se uita la Bonnie ca si cum ar vrea sa o stranga in brate si sa nu-i mai dea drumul .Bonnie are o fata socata si se incrunta din ce in ce mai tare cu cat Jeremy isi apropie buzele lui de ale ei.  
La un moment dat Jeremy se indeparteaza de ea si,fara ca Bonnie sa se astepte,Jeremy o saruta si isi duce mainile in jurul taliei ei iar Bonnie isi duce mainile in jurul gatului i-a ridicat picioarele in jurul taliei lui si au mers pana in au intrat (in camera) Jeremy a trantit usa iar dupa a trantit-o usor de usa pe continua sa o sarute iar Bonnie isi strecoara mainile sub tricoul si-a dat seama ca si Bonnie vrea acelasi lucru deci si-a dat jos tricoul si i-a dat jos si maieul decoltat a lui Gilbert o arunca in pat apoi se arunca si incearca sa-i desfaca cureaua de la pantaloni dar Jeremy opune isi desface singur cureaua iar Bonnie isi desface cureaua de la blugii .Tensiunea dintre cei doi e mai mare decat Africa iar temperetura din camera este foarte isi duce mana spre chilotii ei iar Bonnie se blocheaza.  
J:Ce s-a intamplat?  
B:Nu s-a intamplat nimic.  
J:Uite,daca nu vrei asta,spune Jeremy care evident vrea sa inceapa o cearta despre asta.  
B:Nu,nu, ...  
J:Dar ce?  
B:Vei crede ca sunt o schioapa la partea asta.  
J:(chicoteste)Haahahaha...esti cazul in care n-ai observat esti opusul unei daca e prima data pentru tine va trebui sa te relaxezi.O facem incet daca vrei.  
Apoi ii saruta isi aduce aminte de momentul in care Caroline i-a dat acea punguta .Bonnievoia sa faca asta,dar nu voia sa fie de acum. Ea scoate din punga un pliculet si il da lui Jeremy.  
Jeremy e gol pusca iar Bonnie e doar in sutien.  
Si virginitatea lui Bonnie s-a dus .Nu a durut-o,dar totusi si-a arcuit spatele pentru o placere de lunga durata.  
J:Esti bine?  
B:Da.  
Bonnie si-a arcuit spate de mai multe ori pana au ajuns la ,,satisfactie".  
Dupa ce s-au bucurat de ,,satisfactie" s-au sarutat.  
B:Deci...  
J:Deci...(si puna maineile in jurul obrajilor ei si o saruta)  
B:A fost super...  
J:Acum relatia dintre noi doi e pasionala?  
B:Mai mult decat pasionala.  
Dupa aceasta discutie de dupa minutele hot din acea noapte s-au sarutat de data asta si mai pasional si mai sofisticat.  
Jeremy s-a asezat apoi pe spate iar Bonnie a pus capul pe umarul lui si intr-un final au adormit.


	6. Chapter 6-Dimineata

O noapte de vis  
Capitolul 6-Dimineata

Jeremy se trezeste.  
J:Buna dimineata,Bonnie!Bonnie?tipa el impacientat pentru ca nu o gasea pe Bonnie.  
Bonnie intra in camera.  
B:Neatza!  
J:Neatza!Am crezut ca ai plecat.  
B:Cum sa plec?Si sa te las aici singur?  
Apoi cei doi s-au pe o parte iar Bonnie sta pe spate.  
B:Trebuie sa plec,zice Bonnie serioasa,chiar trebuie sa plec.  
J:Vin si eu cu tine.  
B:Vrei sa vii cu mine la aerobic pentru fete?  
Amandoi zambesc iar Jeremy o saruta pe Bonnie si cu toate astea au inceput o noua sesiune de making o ia incet cu Bonnie legat de making "satisfactie" Bonnie si Jeremy isi au fetele excitate de situatie.  
La o ora dupa making out-ul de dimineata Bonnie si Jeremy s-au imbracat si s-au indreptat spre usa.  
J:Bonnie!Stai!  
B:Ce?  
J:Ai uitat ceva!si vine catre ea ea si o saruta.  
B:Uite,Jeremy...  
J:Nu nu nu nu strica momentul.  
B:Dar nici macar nu stiai ce voiam sa spoun.  
J:Ba stiu!Incepe cu "ce o sa..." si se termina cu "...ii spunem Elenei"  
Bonnie zambeste.  
B:Trebuie sa stie.  
J: Daca nu e de acord nu imi pasa.  
B:Ok!Acum chiar ca trebuie sa plec!  
Cand ies pe usa o vad pe Elena in fata usii surprinsa ca Bonnie era cu Jeremy.  
E:Hey... Bon!  
B:Hey!  
Bonnie s-a blocat pentru cateva secunde.  
B:Te astept la masina,ok?  
J:Ok!  
Bonnie pleaca.  
E:Bonnie a fost la tine tot acest timp?  
J:Da.  
E:Ok!Si cum ati dormit?  
vrei sa-mi zici ceva?E:Nu.  
J:Bne atunci ne mai !  
E:Pa!  
Jeremy o conduce pe Bonnie la ea acasa ca sa se schimbe apoi merg amandoi la Grill.


End file.
